Modern electronic computers employ several different types of memory devices for various purposes and functions requiring different performance/operating characteristics, e.g., read/write and storage/retrieval speeds. The multiplicity of different requirements for the various memory devices substantially complicates the operation of computer systems, increases start-up times, and complicates data storage.
As a consequence of the above-mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages associated with current memory device technology, a high priority task of the microelectronics industry is creation/development of a universal memory device/system having high read/write speeds, high storage density, and long term data retention characteristics.
A number of electronic memory or switching devices have been proposed or developed which include a bi-stable element that can be controllably alternated between high impedance and low impedance states by application of an electrical input, e.g., a voltage equal to or greater than a threshold voltage. Memory and switching devices utilizing such threshold-type behavior have been demonstrated with both organic and inorganic thin film semiconductor materials, including amorphous silicon, chalcogenides such as arsenic trisulphide-silver (As2S3—Ag), organic materials, and heterostructures such as SrZrO3(0.2% Cr)/SrRuO3. See, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,115; 5,896,312; 5,914,893; 5,670,818; 5,770,885; and 6,150,705; Russian Patent No. 2,071,126; S. R. Ovshinsky, Phys. Rev. Lett., 36, 1469 (1976); J. H. Krieger, et al., J. Struct. Chem., 34, 966 (1993); J. H. Krieger, et al., Synthetic Metals, 122, 199 (2001); R. S. Potember, et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 34 (6), 405 (1979); Y. Machida, et al., Jap. J. Appl. Phys., Part 1, 28 (2), 297 (1989); and A. Beck, et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 77, 139 (2000).
The inventors have appreciated a need for memory devices which are free of the shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages associated with memory devices of the conventional art. The present invention, therefore, has as an aim the development of a universal memory device/system for high speed data storage and retrieval, with capability of long term storage at high bit densities.